LostWings
Appearance: LostWings look like the skeletons of dragons who have long since passed away. They are normally the color of bones(colors ranging from pale white to dusty yellow and brownish black), with very few remains of skin on their bodies. The few remains of skin that they do have(on their necks and their wings and parts of their ribs) is shredded, and crumbling. LostWings are dragons of medium height, sometimes a little taller, with long legs, a medium length neck, and a long tail. The faces of LostWings have many bony spikes that protrude from the top and sides of their craniums. Their horns are longer than the overall length of their skulls, but are still light enough that the LostWings can lift their heads. Along their ribs, they still have parts of their skin attached. On their legs, their elbows have spikes on them. LostWings typically have slightly glowing red, orange, or yellow eyes. However, some LostWings with rare powers have blue, green, or even purple eyes. History: LostWings were originally created by an unknown animus dragon who lived during the time of Darkstalker as a way to get revenge on a dragon that the animus felt had wronged them. The animus only created one, which was called Onocentaurus. Onocentaurus' creator sent it to the dragon that the animus wanted to get revenge on. Onocentaurus killed the dragon, then went on a rampage, killing the dead dragon's family, and friends. When the animus who created Onocentaurus heard what had happened, the animus was horrified at what his creation had done. Desperate, the animus tried to stop the murderous monster he had made. He tried to reason with Onocentaurus, telling him that it was wrong to kill dragons like that, but that didn't work, as Onocentaurus hadn't been given much along the lines of intelligence, so the animus fought with his creation, eventually snapping Onocentaurus' skeletal neck. The animus fled, taking Onocentaurus with him. Neither of them were ever seen again. Two thousand years after the disapperance of Onocentaurus and the animus who created him, a mysterious note washed up on the shore of an island on the eastern coast of the Sky Kingdom, on which a SkyWing NightWing hybrid named Stormcreator and his friend, a NightWing named Lostvoice, lived. Stormcreator found the note, which was in a battered, barnacle encrusted, waterproof leather pouch. The note was cryptic, but pretty easy to read after being afloat for so long. The note read: To whom it may concern,'' If you find this note, and you wish to know why I sent it, it is because I am trying to make up for many past mistakes, of which I was the cause. If you find this, follow the directions on how to find me, and they will lead you to me. The directions are as follows: Go North to find the Ice Kingdom; West into Howling storm, Fly off course to find me; Arrive at the Conquering Worm ''If you are wondering who I am, I am one whom History scorns, mocks, and will look upon with horror for eternity. I am one who walks in dragon nightmares, a shadow of all I once was. Once I was known as a hero to my tribe, now I am known as a monster, a murderer, my heroic deeds forgotten in the bloody horror of what I have done. I am a monster, nothing more. The signature was scribbled out. Stormcreator, along with Lostvoice, a MudWing named Mudflat, and a SandWing named Serengeti headed to the island, which Lostvoice named Ephemerella. The dragons settled down, and their descendants formed the tribes that would become known as the OreWings, the StormWings, the DawnWings, the DuskWings, and the LostWings. The LostWing tribe did not officially come about, until Stormcreator had a vision, foretelling that one of his decendants would be powerful, and would be able to summon the dead. A few generations after the founders deaths, a StormWing named Thunderbird had inherited his great-grandfather's recessive animus gene, and became rather ambitious, vying for the StormWing throne. In order to achieve his goal, Thunderbird summoned an army of long-dead dragons to overthrow the StormWing queen. The coup-de-tat failed, and Thunderbird was banished from the StormWing Kingdom. He was not allowed to take his undead dragon army. After Thunderbird's banishment, the queens of Ephemerella met to discuss what they would do about the former army. Finally, Queen Penumbra of the DuskWings suggested that they should allow the former army to form their own tribe. The army agreed, and staked out their territory in the Lost Coves, thus becoming known as the LostWings. Around the time that The Lost Heir'' ''was taking place, the DuskWings and StormWings were at war. The LostWings worked as mercenaries for both sides, and after battles, they scavenged the battlefields, taking the dead dragons back to their territory to become part of their tribe. The LostWings were very efficient at doing that, and the tribes agreed to give the LostWing tribe every eighteen dragons that died in battle, and every twelve dragons that died normally, giving the LostWings thirty new tribe members every time dragons passed on. Government: LostWings do not have a monarchy like the other tribes, but instead they have thirteen clans, which are governed by Chieftains. The Cheiftains form the High Council of Thirteen, which make the tribe rules, laws, and decide on improvements within the tribe. Diet: LostWings eat carrion, fish, small birds, and small lizards. Traditions & Beliefs: LostWings believe that dragons don't really die, but instead wander around mindlessly in a hazy "shadow-life" unless they are able to be brought back. LostWings do not believe in many gods and godesses, but they do believe that the Spiritcallers(LostWings hatched with purple eyes) are the incarnation of their chief goddess, called Vexra, who controls the Findings, and is the goddess of Life and Death. The LostWings believe that dragons that are brought back as LostWings are better than dragons who were born as LostWings. Tribal Traditions include: Dance of the Findings- A dance performed by the LostWings and newly brought back dragons. Council Gatherings- For Council Members only; meetings to discuss possible improvements, and laws. Feast of All Hollow's Day- Tribal Halloween celebration that happens from October 13th through October 31st Naming: LostWings typically name their dragonets(or their new members) after things relating to Halloween, scary things, dark things, death, things from different myths, etc. New members sometimes recall part of their former names, and are allowed to keep that part of the names. Examples of regular LostWing names include: Ghost Horror Terror Agony RIP Mortem Shadow Hydra Cerberus Alecto Examples of names that are combinations between former and new names of the new members: Irondeath Rayblade Darkstorm Terrorwind Abilities: All LostWings can see extremely well in the dark, and are able to smell dragons up to ten meters away, despite having no nose with which to smell things with.They can fly relatively well, though if given the choice, most would prefer walking over flying. They are extremely good fighters, and they can bite through almost anything. They have no breath weapon, due to being skeletons, but they can turn themselves invisible, like ghosts. Special Dragons: LostWings who are born with purple eyes, also known as Spiritcallers, are regarded as highly respected in the tribe. They can sense extremely strong emotions. Spiritcallers are seen as the incarnations of the goddess Vexra, and are often the ones who lead the Dance of the Findings. LostWings born with blue eyes are not as highly regarded as the Spiritcallers, but are still considered as dragons to be respected within the tribe. They are known as Seawraiths, and have the ability to breathe underwater, and to appear like the ghosts of dragons who drowned. Seawraiths look like like regular LostWings, but with the remains on webs in between their front talons. LostWings born with green eyes are born with the strange ability to be able to understand the language of different birds and some plants. LostWings that have this power call themselves the Guardians of the Forgotten Ways. Every other LostWing calls them, "the strange dragons who like talking to birds and trees". Myths & Legends of the LostWings: The LostWings have many myths and legends, not the least of which is how they became a tribe in the first place. Most LostWings don't know what their true history is, as they think that the myths and legends are true. The Legends are one of the tribe's most closely guarded secrets, as no one(except for them) knows where the LostWing library is, which is where the Scroll of Legends is supposedly kept.